


Trollhunter Barbara

by MariFarseer



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariFarseer/pseuds/MariFarseer
Summary: What would happen if the amulet of daylight was found by Jim’s mother instead.
Kudos: 1





	1. Becoming part 1

Uugh!... another night shift again- Barbara Lake opened her eyes reluctantly, it was already mid morning. When she looked at her nightstand she found a tray with some breakfast and a note:  
“Love you mom, Jim”  
Barbara smiled -what a sweet boy I have- -but this cannot do. Who has heared of a teeneger mothering his mother? Granted, he is the better cook, he’s very tidy and when he does the laundry the clothes come out softer and smelliyng heavenly. But he is just a kid, I want him to have a carefree life, to have more time to play with Toby, to find a girlfriend or a boyfriend, maybe to have a little and safe adventure... It’s decided tonight I will prepare his favourite dinner before I go to work-  
Barbara got up, dressed and decided to go to the supermarket to pick up some ingredients.   
On the road  
-Barbara Lake-  
-What?- Barbara stopped the car and got off -there’s no one here, this is really strange, I really thought I heared someone calling my name- Barbara scanned the road looking for the source of the sound. In the canales next to a bridge there was a strange pile of rubble. -Oh no! Has there been an accident? Is it some one calling for help?- She went down to the canal but when she started to move the stones she couldn’t find anybody.   
-Barbara Lake-  
-oh my god, now I definatly heared it- she took a step back but then she saw something blink among the rubble.  
-It is some kind of amulet- she picked it up -and there is something written on it-  
-“For the glory of Merlin daylight is mine to command”-


	2. Becoming part 2

Chapter 2: becoming part 2  
-I don’t know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn’t this- suddenly a glowy silver armor materialized around Barbara’s body and attached to her. She looked at her arms and legs -what the..? All those night shifts are definatly taking their toll- a little ball of blue light ritched her hand and transformed into a massive sword.  
-Ah no! That’s it, that’s enough, this is not happening and at the count of three all will be perfectly normal- she closed her eyes -1, 2, 3- when she opened them again the armor was nowhere to be seen and she was in her normal clothes -huh, that was easy-. However, in her hand still remained the strange amulet. Barbara looked at it for a moment, then she aimed and threw it directly into the sewer. She turned around and went back to her car, she didn’t notice the faint blue light emanating from her back pocket.  
Later on the day, after a very vivid hallusination and some hours of frustrating cooking Barbara put down the fire extinguisher and prepared herself for work. When she was leaving she ran into Jim and his best friend Tobby.  
-don’t forget your dinner, mom- said Jim -and find somewhere to re heate it-  
-I have it right here, don’t worry-  
-ah, and mom, my history teacher gave me his number. He wants to speak with you and told me you should call him as soon as possible- Jim gave Barbara a folded piece of paper.  
-Are you in any trouble?- Barbara arched a brow  
Jim glanced nervously to the side -Non that I know of hehe-  
-Well, I will call him tomorrow just to be safe, love you, bye-  
She drove away watching as the two boys waved after her. She smiled and continued on her way.  
At the hospital all was silent, mid-week nights in a small town hospital usually were pretty uneventful. Barbara made some coffee and prepared herself for another boring night.  
She heared a noise -was there a patient registered and I did not notice?- the noises came from the surgery room at the end of the corridor. Barbara took her phone and went to investigate.  
-Be quiet you oaf, we are here incognito-  
-Sorry-  
Barbara could hear voices coming from the surgery room but that was impossible, it was closed for the night. When she opened the door the room was filled with a pile of mossy rocks. For a moment she couldn’ t make sense of the image. Then the rocks moved and she saw a face looking right at her -AAAAA-  
-It’s AAARRGGHH- the rocky monster said back  
-yes yes and my name is Blinky. Hello mistress Barbara, glad to make your acquaintance- from behind an operating table appeared another monster. This one smaller but with way too many arms and eyes.  
-AAAAAA- Barbara tried to run but the bigger monster blocked the exit.  
-Please Mistress Barbara stop screaming we just want to talk about your destiny- said Blinky  
-what destiny? Who are you?-   
-We are trolls and your destiny is to become the next trollhunter-  
-But trolls are not real, you are not real and at the count of three it all will be normal again- she closed her eyes -1 2 3- she opened them again  
-we are stil here. Were you trying to perform some kind of human magic, mistress Barbara?-  
-That worked better the first time.-


End file.
